


we don't talk anymore

by princcssy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Some kastial, Tagggs, Text Messages, gets better, kinda sad, not much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princcssy/pseuds/princcssy
Summary: ahh 2.7k of angst based off of we don't talk anymore by charlie put ft selena gomez, enjoy my lovelies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahh 2.7k of angst based off of we don't talk anymore by charlie put ft selena gomez, enjoy my lovelies.

from: nini

to: babysoo

don't feel bad soo, we never even had a chance. 

read at 7:45 PM (October 9th 2012)

that text message had been in kyungsoo phone since he recieved it, fearing he didn't have enough strength to do it. ten words over text and two in person changed everything between the two boys, from lovers to strangers.

kyungsoo didn't know how he ended up on jongin's contact again, it hadn't change over the time that the boys grew father apart. it was something that hadn't changed from the fame at least. 

he also didn't know what provoked him to start typing, possessed him to send the text but before he thought about it, it was far too late.

to nini 

from babysoo

we don't talk anymore   
sent at 3:00 AM (April 5 2014)

*************************

the tv wasn't something kyungsoo watched often, annoying ads and trash celebrities were the only thing good on it these days and soo rather not have to put up with it. 

so he didn't hear about jongin's girlfriend, krystal until sehun thought it would be great information to share with the older. he practically shoved kyungsoo in the living room and sat on the boy to make sure he stayed from the news.

"krystal jung and kim jongin dating rumors confirmed after weeks of alleged pictures of them together." a blonde reported said excitedly. "today we have an interview with the couple, lets welcome the two." she announced and turned as the audience ererupting cheers.

kyungsoo felt nauseous as he saw jongin walk on stage with the girl, krystal was her name? her tan hair flowed down her back, and her body was pretty skinny. was that jongin's type type now? her skirt was short, but seem to go with her pale skin. just regular black with a white crop top. she was beautiful. 

they held hands the whole time, hands that once used hold kyungsoo's. that use to caress his body loving while they made love. kyungsoo could feel the tears, they were on the brim of falling and kyungsoo had to use all of his strength to push the blonde off of him.

kyungsoo cried alone that night with just his pillow as his comfort. he did manage to send jongin a text before he passed out from emotional exhaustion.

to nini 

from babysoo

even after all this time i still wonder why i can't move on,

but you did it so easily.

read at 3:30 AM (April 8th 2014)  
*****************

clubs weren't jongin's thing, superstar or not, they just weren't his thing. krystal had begged him so much that he finally gave in, hell what was the worse that could happen. he needed something to clear his mind anyways. 

yesterday wasn't the best day, first an interview with krystal, with if he didn't even mention that he didn't like it was just for publicity and then he got a text from kyungsoo. again.

the first time he could ignore it, wasn't that big of a deal but the second time brought back memories. nothing he wanted to think about, nothing he wanted to bring up. maybe he could forget with a couple of shots in his system.

what he wasnt expecting to see was kyungsoo. especially kyungsoo with some other boy dancing. what the hell.

first he was texting jongin claiming how much he missed him and then he sees this. how great.

he couldn't do anything to stop it though, how could he explain himself? 'hey i know we haven't talked in almost three years but i hate seeing you with that blonde so could you please get the fuck off of him.' sounded like a perfect plan. and even if he did manage to persuade kyungsoo he couldn't just whisk the boy off of his feet. for goodness sakes he had a "girlfriend" to keep up with and what would the media say.

there was a million reason why he couldn't go and drag kyungsoo away from the blonde boy he was on the dance floor. he couldn't do anything. 

weaving his way back through the crowd he made his way to the bar and ordered a vodka on rocks. he would need it.

**********************

kyungsoo hated sehun with a passion, he hated the faux blonde so much. 

after he saw how the older was affective by the newscast he insisted on taking the older out, to make him feel better. his idea of comfort was definitely not something kyungsoo had in mind. his required less physical contact, and horny drunk people of all ages.

"did we really have to come here?" kyungsoo asked for what seemed liked the seventh time that night. he was dressed in uncomfortable black skinny jean, which were ripped at the knee and some flowy button down shirt he had borrowed from sehun. to say the least bit sehun has done a great job dressing him up, it was just the fact that he didn't want to be there.

"stop being such a party pooper." sehun said shoving kyungsoo a little as he adjusted his hair. "it'll be fun, plus maybe you can find someone to hook up with, forget about that ass wipe off a ex." sehun said referring to jongin. although kyungsoo really didn't are with the choice of adjectives he did have a really good point.

he had apparently moved on so why shouldn't kyungsoo at least attempt to move on from him. it had been almost three years for goodness sakes. 

"okay fine, but if i get raped by some weird man i'm going to cut off your hair and make it into a wig for my cats." kyungsoo threatened. sehun laughed and pulled the older male into his side by his waist, "don't worry soo, wouldn't want anyone to hurt my princess." 

matter of factly they didn't leave each others side the whole night. and by their fourth or fifth drink they were glued bodies on the dance floor. kyungsoo must have been hella drunk to be dancing with his best friend, provocatively he may add and he must of been even worst off when he collapsed in his bed, only checking his phone to see a text from jongin.

from nini

to babysoo 

don't wanna know kind of clothes your wearing tonight  
if he's holding on to you so tight, the way we did before  
just hope you're happy, soo.  
(read April 10th 4:43 PM)

and if that night ended with a broken phone and tear shed no one knew that but his pillow.

********************

kyungsoo had to pay for a new phone. all of his contacts were gone, and he had a new number himself. that meant no more jongin. 

maybe he was better off this way? no stress of seeing the contact every time he wanted to text a friend, or answer someone back. he had to reassure himself this was definitely for the better and he could finally move on. 

well, that was after he saw crystal waltz herself into his coffee shop like she owned it and whether he liked it or not, he had to take her order.

"what can i get for you today?" he asked not lifting his eyes from his notepad, while she made up her mind. finally she cleared her throat. "can i get a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, make it with sugar-free syrup, and extra shot, go light on the ice, and no whip." she said in a big rush of breath and kyungsoo couldn't help but roll his eyes. it was eight o' clock in the morning and she came and order the most annoying order she could think of, honestly kyungsoo already hated her. "oh and also a regular salted caramel mocha." and before she could finish her sentence kyungsoo cut her off, "let me guess extra whipped cream?" he asked finally looking up. 

she looked a bit shocked but nodded her head. "how did you know, must gets order alot around here huh?" she asked curiously. kyungsoo just nods his head yeah. it would be strange explain to the pop star how he had the order burned into his head, because that was the only thing jongin would order when they got coffee.

speaking of the devil he seem to appear as soon as the memory popped up in kyungsoo's head, wrapping his hands around the petite girl's waist and kyungsoo couldn't help but remember how jongin's hands felt around his waist. 

kyungsoo didn't know he was staring until krystal cleared her throat, "didn't know it took all day to make coffee." she said under her breath but try to not sound rude because her boyfriend was standing right there.

"y-yeah i'll be right back with your order." kyungsoo said quietly and rushing into the back to get to work on the order. he stumbled alot and it took him longer than it usually did to get the order together, he hoped it didn't taste as awful as he felt it did. it honestly wasn't his fault though. first the wicked bitch of the east had to walk herself into the café then next his ex. it was just kyungsoo's luck.

what are they odds of your ex boyfriend kpop idol coming into the same coffee shop you work at with his new partner. kyungsoo believe at this point the world was secretly against him, honestly.

he got the orders fix though, without any major disasters and brought them out to the girl making sure to keep his eyes down to avoid any eye contact with jongin. "that'll be $19.86, how will you be paying?" he asked handing the drinks to the two as he heard a thank you from both. "credit card." jongin said handing the piece of gold plastic to kyungsoo, their hands touching momentarily. kyungsoo pulled back like he had gotten shocked and went and rush to hurry up and swipe the card.

krystal walked out, clearly inpatient and ready to go as kyungsoo fiddled with the machine. finally the recipes printed out, one for jongin to sign and a copy for the store. 

"i just sign here?" he ask taking the pen and receipt from kyungsoo and signing quickly, kyungsoo not noticing something written at the bottom until the receipt is handed back to him.

it clearly was a number, but kyungsoo was confused. why would jongin give him his number, he was clearly with krystal and happy why would he be giving him something to keep in contact with. "w-why?" kyungsoo asked confused finally looking up at jongin. the younger had tears in his eyes.

"i just want us to start over, clean. you didn't reply to my text and i figured you changed your number or broke your phone." he said not really offering an explanation for why he gave the older his number again. kyungsoo stayed quiet and jongin continued, "the first text you sent after three years was we don't talk anymore. i want to talk to you again soo, even if you don't take me back as a boyfriend at least we could still be friends. no pressure on this, i know i don't even deserve to even have the privilege to talk to you anymore but if you still want to give me a chance, that's my number." he finished, and it seemed like right on time because krystal walked back inside her heels clicking viciously. 

"what's taking you so long, nini? " she asked using one of kyungsoo's nicknames for jongin. he almost gagged and there was a visible cringe be could feel it. "just had to pay and make sure everything was taken care of, we can go now." he said looking over at kyungsoo once more before the two walked out of the store, leaving the elder with a ringing chime bell and decisions to make.

******************* 

from babysoo

to nini 

we didn't talk anymore, and you seemed just fine without me. why are you deciding to want me back now jongin?

(read at 8:30 PM April 28th )

 

to babysoo

from nini

i saw you at that club a few saturdays ago, not too far back. you were with some blonde boy one dance floor. no i don't want know his name or why you were with him. i just simply needed to know did you still love me as much as you love him and if he's better than i'll ever be.  
(read at 8:55 PM April 28th)

from babysoo

to nini

 

how the hell do you think i feel overtime see you with krystal, so intimate, holding hands, arms wrapped around her waist. Ibex you worship her body too, way better fuck than me, don't let me in on the details jongin. but i could ask the same question for you, is she better than me? is her love stronger than mine, hell what does she have that i don't. i would love to be enlightened.

(read at 9:20 PM April 28th.)

 

to babysoo 

from nini 

 

you have every right to be mad at me soo go ahead but the answer is no. i don't love her like i love you. i will never love anyone as much as i love you and that was my first mistake thinking that i could. yes ii've been with other people, searching for something that i knew i couldn't find because thatssomething was with you them. i don't even like krystal for goodness sake, this is just a way for my company to gain more publicity and were suppose to be acting as if we go together. to be completely honest she's a bitch. i love you and only you and i would throw away my career and spending the rest of my life just trying to get you back. yes i love you and no i would never love anybody more than you, no one is better no one even comes close.   
(read at 9:45 April 28th)

 

to nini 

from babysoo

 

you were always such an idiot and now you've made cry. ii'm not sad though jongin, not even mad anymore. maybe that wasnt our time to be together, wasn't in the universes plans. i'm glad to know i'm the love of your life romeo and you spent all three years search for someone take my empty void but most of all i'm glad you're back. truth is i couldn't hate you even if you left again and you know why? because you can't hate your world, and your mine kim jongin. listen to me, getting all sappy and your suppose to be the romantic one. to answer and finally confirm your question though i love you. and sehun couldn't change that even if his dick is a bit better yours. just kidding.  
(read at 10:00 PM April 28th)

to babysoo 

from nini 

 

ha ha ha, seems like you like you've forgotten alot of stuff, like how you used to be my smol little sunshine and not to mention how you were the one begging you to fuck you not viceversa. maybe after my concert tomorrow i could catch you up on a few things ii've learn while i was away, i mean if you get my jist.   
(read at 10:15 PM April 28th)

to nini 

from babysoo 

 

always so smooth, that hasn't changed a bit. and yeah i was wondering why you had just happened to appear in my coffee shop that morning, you either has a concert or the universe was telling me it hated me in the best way possible. anyways you need to get some sleep im sure you have to practice hard tomorrow's show, and if your girlfriend lets you and your not to tired maybe you can come by my place. your lessons should prove to be interesting, jagi. i love you idiot, now get some sleep.  
(read at 10:30 April 28th )

from nini 

to babysoo

 

hyung, always do worried about me, but i love you maybe just a bit more. and soo?...

(read at 10:39 April 28th)

 

to nini 

from babysoo 

hmmm?   
(read at 10:45 April 28th)

from nini 

to babysoo 

i'm really glad talk more.   
(read at 11:00 PM April 28th)

 

kyungsoo locked his phone after viewing the , holding it close to his chest as a content sigh leaves his mouth. me too jongin, me too.


End file.
